Burning Flames
by lostfl4mes
Summary: Amara and Nick were never meant to cross paths. But, they soon begin to realize that they need to be near each other to stay sane.


**Chapter One**

Amara:

"Again!" Daniel yelled from the top balcony of the training room. "Come on, Amara, pay attention!" He growled down at me.

I leaned forward with my hands on my knees and breathed unevenly. I don't think I have the strength to proceed forward. The cuts on my shoulders , arms, and cheek stung like a bitch. I only have 4 daggers and a shot gun with 3 bullets left. The substantiation had 25 projector demons to kill, I have only killed 10 of them. They were only computer projections but, hell, they could really hurt you. The cuts on my skin shows that.

I am not a full angel. So, I can get tired unlike these assholes in the institution. If it weren't for my father's orders, I'd probably be dead. The angels here would of probably killed me by now. Which I personally think they are trying to kill me, they just want it to look like an accident. Whatever. I can do almost anything they can do. It's about time they stop looking at me like I'm helpless.

The buzzer filled my ears signaling that more projectors were coming my way. I sucked in the pain and held my breath and waited for them to appear. I tightly held onto my daggers. I can't afford to throw any of them.

It was quiet at first. My senses were on high alert. The projectors could come out of nowhere. I scanned the room quickly. Just when I thought I had time to run to my objective, one of the projectors shot an arrow right at me. I was quick enough to dodge it, but the back of my neck still got scraped. The pain was worse than the other ones.

I winced and clutched onto the back off my neck and ran. I needed to reach my destination to pass the test. My eyes scanned the room as I ran. 'Fuck this' I thought as I threw one of my daggers at the projector who was coming straight at me. I hot him right in the middle of his chest. My aim was the best.

I threw more of my daggers at them. Once I ran out I pulled out my shotgun. I'm sure I don't need it that much, I was almost there. I pushed myself faster. Shots of pain burned through my skin from my cuts. 'Almost there', I told myself.

Right when I thought I was going to make it a sharp pain pierced me in my upper back. The pain was enough to fall to the floor. My vision was blurring and my limbs soon became numb. I couldn't even cry out from the pain. I stood laid there as one of the projectors walked up to me with a bow and arrow in its hand. I knew, whoever was in charge of this substantiation, they wanted me dead.

Nick:

I threw the lifeless body to the ground after I was finished feeding off of the man I killed. His wallet fell out of his pants and I couldn't help myself. I grabbed his wallet and found 150 dollars in cash, a few credit cards and his drivers license. He was 27 years old and his name was Peter Green. Hm. He didn't have any pictures of a wife or kids. So, I'm guessing he was probably single.

Not that I cared much, though. I wiped the blood that stained my lips with my arm quickly and began to drag Peter into the fire pit I had made just for him when I was done feeding. Gotta hide the evidence, I didn't want anyone to come and find him. I dumped his poor body into the fire and watched it as it burned. The foul smell didn't really bother me anymore. You do it once and you get used to it.

I quickly grabbed my phone in my pocked and dialed my girlfriend's number. Jessica didn't know what I was, but hell, she never became suspicious. Sometimes I wished she could put a little effort of being with me, but other times it was like talking to a brick. She wasn't bad though. Obviously if I love her. Even now.

"Hello?" Jessica giggled. It made me smile hearing her happy.

"Yeah, hey, it's me. I'll be coming home late so don't stay up." I chuckled in amusement.

"Oh, okay. Love you." She chimed into the phone.

"Love you too." I mumbled.

There was something in Jessica's voice that sounded like she was distracted. I narrowed my eyes thinking about it. Jessica was beautiful and I knew all the guys liked her. But, I felt special that she choose me over any of them. I wasn't surprised though, I was way better and way more handsome than those ugly bastards. I was a half demon. I couldn't help but be alluring.

But, the way Jessica sounded bothered me. She couldn't be cheating on me. The thought made me sick. I brushed it away before it could make me go crazy.

Hours later, I put the fire out and headed back to my home where my Jessica was waiting for me in our warm bed.

Amara:

I don't know how long it had been, but when I finally came around I was in the in the infirmary. I could hear the beeping of the machines around me and I fluttered my eyes open. My first instinct was to look at my surroundings. The room was white making it very bright in here that I had to squint my eyes. I turned onto my left and saw a nurse taking notes to how I was doing.

I knew this nurse. She's my father's closes friend. Nancy. I don't think Nancy knew I was awake. She was one of the little people who liked me in this place.

"Nancy?" I croaked. My throat was really dry.

Nancy's eyes lifted from her clipboard and her eyes brightened, "Amara! You're awake!" She smiled brightly and set her board down. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm so glad you came around."

I smiled back at her lightly, "How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Almost 13 hours." She said with a frown. "The other angels didn't let us heal you quickly. We had to do it the human way. They said it would teach you a lesson for next time. You got shot pretty badly, hun."

I groaned. Of course the angels didn't want me to heal as quickly as they did. They wanted me to feel every ache of my wounds.

I hissed, "Of course. Yeah, I feel pretty shitty. The pain is worse on my back."

Nancy bit her lower lip and frowned even deeper, "I can..take the pain away from you now."

I nodded quickly and gave her a small smile, "Yes please. Nancy."

Nancy slipped her hands over the part of my back that had got shot, "Fine. But don't tell anyone." She hissed and began to work her magic. The pain was already going away till there was no pain at all.

I closed my eyes in relief and smiled at her. "Thank you."

Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're lucky that you're basically my niece." She rolled her eyes for a moment and then smiled, "Hey, I need to go and attend other injured angels. I think you're okay to walk, you may leave whenever you feel like it."

I nodded at her and watched as she walked toward the door. "Oh!" She looked back at me, "The man who controlled your examination test is being put under trial. That arrow was not suppose to hurt you like this." Nancy sighed and headed her way out the door again.

So I was right. Someone does want me to get hurt. There is no respect for me around here.

I had decided to move back into my room about 30 minutes later. I laid in my bed and thought for awhile. Was there really nothing I could do to gain respect around here? What can I do to prove that I am just as strong as all of them are?


End file.
